Eyes On Me
Eyes On Me est la chanson thème de Final Fantasy VIII. Cette chanson est la toute première chanson thème de la série, un principe qui sera repris dans les épisodes suivants et dans les rééditions de certains épisodes. Composée par Nobuo Uematsu, et chantée par l'artiste chinoise Faye Wong, les paroles illustrent les sentiments de Linoa et de Squall. Une version orchestrale est entendue dans Ending Theme. Kazushige Nojima a écrit les paroles de la version japonaise de cette chanson, interprétée par Manami Kiyota, pour l'album mahoroba. Paroles Anglais :Whenever sang my songs :On the stage, on my own :Whenever said my words :Wishing they would be heard :I saw you smiling at me :Was it real or just my fantasy :You'd always be there in the corner :Of this tiny little bar :My last night here for you :Same old songs, just once more :My last night here with you? :Maybe yes, maybe no :I kind of liked it your way :How you shyly placed your eyes on me :Did you ever know? :That I had mine on you :Darling, so there you are :With that look on your face :As if you're never hurt :As if you're never down :Shall I be the one for you :Who pinches you softly but sure :If a frown is shown then :I will know that you are no dreamer :So let me come to you :Close as I wanna be :Close enough for me :To feel your heart beating fast :And stay there as I whisper :How I loved your peaceful eyes on me :Did you ever know :That I had mine on you? :Darling, so share with me :Your love if you have enough :Your tears if you're holding back :Or pain if that's what it is :How can I let you know :I'm more than the dress and the voice :Just reach me out, then :You will know that you are not dreaming :Darling, so there you are :With that look on your face :As if you're never hurt :As if you're never down :Shall I be the one for you :Who pinches you softly but sure :If a frown is shown then :I will know that you are no dreamer Japonais Kanji :見つめてた 君の背中 :肩越しの 遠い花火 :クラスの友達 来ないうちに二人 :急いで選んだ バスは海へ :教室の 君はいつも :素っ気無くて 遠い人で :クラスの友達 いないときに二人 :目と目あって 気づいた恋 :夏のかおり 運んでくる :遠い日々の 君の笑顔 :不安だった 未来は優しく :叶ったね 夕暮れの二人の夢 :見つめてる 庭の子犬 :肩寄せて 小さな花火 :人混み苦手で 逃げた町の灯り :君と見れば 優しい色 :夏の香り 運んでくる :遠い日々の 君の笑顔 :見えなかった 未来は今かな？ :話そうよ 星空に二人の夢 :夏のかおり 運んでいく :遠い日々の 君の笑顔 :不安だった 未来は優しく :微笑んで 繰り返す二人の夏 Romaji :Mitsume teta kimi no senaka :Katagoshi no tōi hanabi :Kurasu no tomodachi konai uchi ni futari :Isoide eranda basu wa umi e :Kyōshitsu no kimi wa itsumo :Sokkenakute tōi hito de :Kurasu no tomodachi inai toki ni futari :Me to meatte kidzuita koi :Natsu no kaori hakonde kuru :Tōi hibi no kimi no egao :Fuandatta mirai wa yasashiku :Kanatta ne yūgure no futari no yume :Mitsume teru niwa no koinu :Kata yosete chīsana hanabi :Hitogomi nigatede nigeta machi no akari :Kimi to mireba yasashī iro :Natsu no kaori hakonde kuru :Tōi hibi no kimi no egao :Mienakatta mirai wa ima ka na? :Hanasō yo hoshizora ni futari no yume :Natsu no kaori hakonde iku :Tōi hibi no kimi no egao :Fuandatta mirai wa yasashiku :Hohoende kurikaesu futari no natsu Vidéos en:Eyes on Me (Song) de:Eyes On Me Catégorie:Chansons